


Not My Dream, Not My End

by Beefnitas



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Morning Wood, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, clothed, i've been in a mood lately might add more to this another time, soriku referenced, vanitas whacks it next to a sleeping replitwo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefnitas/pseuds/Beefnitas
Summary: Not mentioned in the writing, but this is in a universe where Vanitas and the Dark Riku Replica come back and are much older. Darku and Vani share a hotel room in Traverse Town because it pissed Darku off that Vanitas would be so stupid as to just LIVE in the Keyblade Graveyard instead of an actual room. This is just a one-shot drabble rn, but I might make it a collection with more if I get in a mood and have to write something for it.
Relationships: Riku Replica/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Not My Dream, Not My End

He woke with a start, shivering and groaning from a dream that wasn’t his. The lingering touch in his mind of hands that would never touch him, of eyes that would never look at him with that same gentle fondness that they looked at the other with. Yet still he called for him, the name falling off of his tongue in a choked whisper.  
  
“R-_Riku_…!”

He gasped, thrusting his hips and whining at the strain of his cock in his pants…? Leggings? He’d never wear something like this… it looked like…

_Right_.  
  
Vanitas groaned, the cloud of dissociation lifting as he pressed the heel of his palm to his head. Sora’s dream, or course. Sora’s light, Sora’s sighs, Sora’s love – he felt every bit of it as he’d gazed into Riku’s beautiful seafoam eyes, felt his hands graze softly against his bare skin, felt his lips against his lips, against his neck, against his chest, against his _cock_.

He hissed, shaking his head. No, these feelings weren’t his. They never would be. He didn’t even desire the other that way, not even the Riku that lay beside him drew such feelings out of him.

Oh. The Riku beside him.

Vanitas glanced down at the dark replica, eyeing him warily. Had he heard him calling out? Did his sounds and shifting rouse him from his sleep? It didn’t seem like it to Vanitas as he watched the rise and fall of his chest beneath the blankets. Good. At least he wouldn’t have to get an earful about it from him later.

Still, he had an issue now. One that _wasn’t_ supposed to be his but he guessed it just **was** now. Vanitas sighed as he looked at the bulge between his legs. Leather was never comfortable for moments like these, where his erection would throb and strain painfully against the harsh material. Hissing, he reached down to quickly unzip them and wrestle his cock out, gasping and groaning as the cold hotel room air made contact with his hot, pulsing member. He had to get rid of this – if the other boy woke up, that would be his problem then, because he wasn’t going to stop now that he was exposed.

With a huff, Vanitas spat into his hand, cool, slick leather making contact with his erection in a way that made his toes curl. He never liked having those dreams from Ventus or Sora, but he didn’t mind that beautiful sting of pleasure that he got when he took care of the aftermath. The tingling sensation. The involuntary bucking of his hips. The glimpse into the light he so craved as he washed over with bliss, shivering at the way it melted beautifully into his body. No pain for those few moments in ecstasy, nothing, just warmth.

There were moments he craved it so badly – moments like now – but he hated the feelings that followed. Disgust. Remorse. Shame. He’d feel unclean and empty, happy for a fleeting moment before reality set in and he’d come crashing down. Just sitting or lying there, vulnerable and weak in his own turbid mess. The feelings bothered him less and less as he grew older and older, but they were still there. Still lingering in the back of his mind, swirling and spinning around in his dark thoughts.

_Screw it._

Vanitas leaned back, bucking his hips into his hand with a groan as he pumped his erection. Sweet heat spread through his abdomen and up his back, twisting and turning around his spine as he choked on his breath. _Good_. It was **_good_**. The pleasure that he _craved_ but could never be given by anyone but himself. Toes curled as he thrusted again, panting hard as his hand picked up the pace. Faster and _faster_. _Squeezing_. **_Twisting_**. Pressing his thumb harshly over the tip and fondling the slit as his eyes rolled back with a raspy moan. He could feel it creeping up on him, crawling its way up his shoulders and pooling deep in his stomach. There was no shame in the way he cried out, thrusting hard into his hand and arching his back as he came, ribbons of his cum splatting over his chest. The waves of pleasure rolled over him, and he sighed. He smiled. It was so _wonderful_. His hands trembled slightly, calm falling over him in the wake of the waves. Worth the risk.

He looked over beside him. Had Riku awoken with all of that? If he had, he said nothing, only lay there, still breathing steadily in the quickly spreading silence of the room. Vanitas huffed out a laugh, sliding off the bed to go clean himself off in silence. The feelings would hit him later as he crawled back into bed, but for now he reveled in it. Relished it. Trying to hold on just for those fleeting moments.


End file.
